


Masks

by shazamitylam



Series: Heroes of Eos [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Tags to be added, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: After Noctis discovers that Regis was secretly a superhero and a protector of Insomnia, he decides to take up his father’s mantle.





	Masks

_ “Dad, Dad! I saw that hero on the news today! Rex!” _

_ “Did you?” Regis’s smile was warm, a glint of amusement in his eyes that Noctis didn’t quite understand. He smiled back anyway, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck as Regis lifted him up. _

_ “He threw his sword and warped right toward the bad guy! I wanna do that, how does he do that?” _

_ “The warping or fighting bad guys?” Regis chuckled. _

_ Noctis wrinkled his nose as Regis put him down on his bed. “Why not both?” _

_ “Well, with any luck,” Regis said as he tucked the boy in, “you won’t have to do any fighting because Rex will take care of it for you.” _

_ “You said he watches over Insomnia,” Noctis yawned. “So if I get into any trouble…” _

_ “First of all, try not to get into trouble,” Regis said sternly. “But yes, I’m positive he would do anything to protect you.” _

_ “Because he’s a hero, right…?” Noctis mumbled as his eyes fell shut.  _

_ Regis brushed back his son’s hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. “That, and more.” _

* * *

 

Five seconds after the doorbell rang, there was a firm knock at the door. Noctis ignored it in favor of staring up at the ceiling while stretched out on the couch.

“Noctis, I know you’re there,” Cor’s muffled voice called out. “Don’t make me break this down.”

Noctis closed his eyes, curling up on himself. A few minutes later, he heard the door swing open and footsteps stopping in front of him.  _ If I pretend to be asleep, maybe he’ll leave. Maybe I can forget about this. _

No good. Cor sighed. “I know you don’t want to do this, but we can’t put it off any longer. You have to pick up your father’s belongings.”

He grimaced and shoved his face into the cushions.  _ Not fair. It’s...not fair. _

_ Dad… _

He launched himself off the couch and stumbled toward the door, turning his face away so that Cor couldn't see him wiping away his tears. The walk to his father’s house was ingrained in his body, even though his visits had become less and less frequent toward the end. Past the ringing in his ears, he was faintly aware of Cor keeping pace behind him.

“Ignis will arrive there soon. He can help you move the stuff back to your place.”

_ Ignis…  _ The weight on his chest eased the slightest bit as he thought of his trusted friend. As much as all of this sucked, at least he would be there with Noctis. 

When they arrived at his opulent childhood home, Cor gestured at the boxes. “Most of the stuff have been sorted, but there’s probably some things you should take a closer look at,” he said vaguely. Noctis glanced at him with furrowed eyebrows before crossing the threshold.

The place felt...hollow. His dad always did have a great presence wherever he went.

All of the cardboard boxes were scattered around the floor except for one that was tucked away in the corner. Noctis trudged to that one first, noting that it seemed larger than the others. His eyes flickered to Cor, who was standing by the entrance with his arms crossed, gazing out the window. Noctis shrugged and opened the box, wondering at its placement.

For a few seconds, he couldn't comprehend the significance of its contents. A mask, one that he’d seen countless times throughout his childhood on television and grainy newspaper pictures. A mask belonging to his hero.

_ “He would do anything to protect you.” _

Noctis clutched the black mask in his hands. It was simple but elegant, wasn’t it? Just like Rex had been whenever he appeared to thwart evildoers. Enough to hide his identity but open enough to reveal his tired but warm smile.

Noctis sank down onto his knees and let a few tears drop onto the mask in his trembling hands. “Cor,” he said quietly, “Dad didn't die of a heart attack, did he?”

Cor looked at him with a grimace, though Noctis didn’t see it from his hunched position. “Yeah. He didn’t.”


End file.
